User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 68
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 68 4th Era 171, 5th of Second Seed, Summerset Isle Balasian shook his head. "Its predictable, yet hard to take in regardless." he said, seated on a chair within the house. Everyone had moved inside to hear the ghost's report. "So, that explains the increased naval traffic," Curwe remarked, seated next to him. Orthendar stood before them, in front of the (unlit) fireplace. "It indeed does." the ghost replied, glowing balefully, though not bright enough to act as a light source or cast shadows. "And how many armies do they have deployed?" Balasian asked, tucking a couple of strands of hair behind his ear. "We're unsure of the official number; one spy said three, yet another insisted five." "Some spies they are. We have better ones in Orgnum's palace," the living Sea Elf grumbled. "Speaking of which, what is Orgnum going to do about this intelligence?" "Our sources state that he is unwilling - for now, at least - to attack Summerset while they are occupied with the Imperial Empire, most likely because of those two client states. Unofficially, however, he is also reluctant to lay siege because he's all too aware that we could attack the moment his back was turned." Balasian smirked, leaning back in the padded chair. "I'd wager that he was more afraid of us than the Khajiit and Bosmer." Orthendar matched the smirk. "We are far closer to home than they are, after all. We're already past the barrier." There was a short pause before Curwe asked, "Do you think...think that the Aldmeri Dominion will...destroy the humans, like they desire to?" she gulped. The ghost turned his head. "Humans have higher birthrates than that of Elves. There are likely more men and women in their armies than that of the Dominion's." "I hope it...the war, I mean...I hope it won't last a long time." "Only time can tell that. Both sides fight for victory, though the Dominion are the aggressors. Judging by the Emperor's refusal to accept the ultimatum, I'd say that the humans will fight to the end." Orthendar mused, folding his arms behind his back. "Do you think that there will be deserters?" Balasian asked. "I can't imagine that all of the members of the Third Dominion's army would beleive as the Thalmor themselves. I mean, look at us. Pyandonea is split right down the middle." "True." the ghost smiled. "But the truth is that I also don't know if there will be any deserters. Or how many will remain hidden if they do leave...or also who would be willing to take in a former Aldmeri Dominion soldier." "Not many folks would," Curwe remarked, readjusting her hair wrap. "They would already be 'in trouble' because they are humans or beastfolk...adding a Dominion deserter to that situation would be...yikes. I don't want to think about it." "For everyone's sakes, then, I hope that if there are deserters, they stay away from those poor people...or if they are taken in, the Dominion never finds out." Balasian finished, absently rubbing his knees. Orthendar nodded. "Indeed." Balasian glanced up at him. "Is there anything else?" The ghost shook his head, his scarlet hair waving with the motion. "No." The living Sea Elf nodded. "Allright. Thanks for this newest information. Tell everyone hello for Curwe and myself." Orthendar inclined his head. "Of course." He raised his head. "Stay safe, my friend. And take care of the ships." he warned. "I know. At least now I know the reason for it. I'll only come out on a moonless night from now on until the war ends." Balasian replied. "Good thinking. That was what I was about to suggest, myself. Of course, they could all be superstitious types and think you're a ghost, even if they did see you." Balasian chuckled. "That's what I thought too. Did you read my mind?" Orthendar grinned, showing luminous white teeth. "No, but it could be taken as a sign that we think almost alike...or that we've known each other for so long." Curwe groaned and rolled her eyes. "Gods help me if its the former and not the later." The two Maormer grinned at each other, like two conspiring to make mischief. The ghost smiled, bowing. "I hope to see you again. Goodbye, my friends." The couple nodded, remaining seated. "You, as well. Goodbye, until next time.' As he smiled, Orthendar glowed brighter until he flashed and was gone. Category:Blog posts